Kira Kajito
by whisper-120
Summary: Kira Kajito is the adopted daughter of The King in the year 2222 and the first recorded female King. This story will follow her life from age 17 onward, starting with the day she joined the Kings. This is a bit of an experiment as I'm trying to write it as a journal, something I've never done before. Reviews appreciated!


March 23rd, 2222

My name is Kira Kajito, this is my first entry as an official member of the Kings. The King said Im supposed to mark down my thoughts, inner monologues, and things like that. So I guess I should start with who I am and where I am. Im currently in a private room in the Kings Studio up on the top floor, cleared out especially for me. Im the first female member of The Kings in their entire post war history. Im currently 17 years old and the adopted daughter of The King, thats why I got in the first place since its supposed to be an all male group. When I was 10 years old The King found me scrounging in the alleyway behind the Studio. I was trying to find some scraps to bring back to my friends and I who were all living in an abandoned building on the other side of Freeside at the time. The King took me inside and sat me down and started talking to me. He gave me some sweets and a Nuka Cola and then before I knew it the sun had set and it was well after dark. Since Freeside's so dangerous he had me stay at The Studio down on the couch in the bar. After that day I started coming by weekly and eventually introduced him to my friends. One day him and some of his higher ranked Kings came to our door and told us to 'Pack your bags, you all are comin' with us" He invited us to live in The Studio and one day become 'Kings in our own right' if we wanted to. We all accepted immediately, I was 12 years old at the time.

When I was 13 The King said he'd been thinking about it for the last couple years and had decided, if I wanted, that he would adopt me into his family asa daughter. I didn't know what to say, I was overjoyed, I had already been thinking of him as a father figure in my life since the third or fourth week that I went to see him when I was 10. The man was always really nice, he had slightly graying hair at the time and always smelled like cigarette smoke. Now, as i'm writing this, he's in his mid fifties with his hair heavily greying, scruff constantly on his face, and a faint hint of cigar lingering on his jacket. The old man's still like a father to me though.

During my time growing up around The Kings I learned things like how to shoot, fight, defend myself, and a bunch of other skills. I didnt learn how to write or read until they taught it to me. There were originally 9 of us living in that abandoned building in Freeside and we all went willingly to the Kings. The next day a group of raiders burst into Freeside and started rushing through town and gunning down anyone they saw, we were the only ones who could mount a defense, well, not me or my friends, but the Kings. The raiders had gunned down and raided half the town before the Kings pushed them back. Turns out they missed a group of five that were hiding in a building and they broke into The Studio thinking they could take it over. The only ones in the building at the time were a couple Kings and my friends and I, within just a couple minutes the Kings were dead along with James, Wally, and Jennifer. My surviving friends and I were able to hide out in a back room until the rest of the Kings returned. The King came bursting through the doors like a man possessed. He shot, bit, stabbed, and tore at those raiders in the building to pieces. After I finally got out of my depression state from that I started going to the shooting range with the Kings every chance I got. By the time I turned 16 I was a better shot than most of the other guys on the crew and a year later my remaining few friends I became official members so we can finally pawn our cleaning and serving and cooking duties off on the younger kids. There's a lot more I could talk about but I think those are the main highlights for now, plus its getting really late. In the morning I have guard duty at the edge of town with one of my old friends, Jaxon, we're gonna learn how to guard the town.

Oh yeah, before I go though, I should probably mention how I'm writing this. The King had an old terminal that was found in a closet somewhere fixed up and given to me as a graduation present so I could have a journal. Anyways I think that's all I have, signing off for now.


End file.
